Darkness Rises
by Gothicfear836
Summary: Sequal to "Darkness Inside". Takes place two years after. Not good at summaries so not gonna do one. Disclaimer: I do not own AatC.
1. Ch1: The Adventure Begins Again

**Here's ch.1 of the sequal. If you haven't read my first story "Darkness Inside" you won't understand what's going on here at all.**

* * *

It's been two years since Salazar took Alvin. Two years since I let him get away. Since then Shadowmere's been modified to make her more concealable. She's now been reduced to a metallic handle, with the metal spikes at the tip shaped into a triangle formation so the tips touch. A button on the side allows for her blade to extend. The blade itself is still blood-red, but it's much sharper now. (police don't like it when someone walks around with a sword) Alvin's brother's and those three girls have been sad, but have gone back to their normal lives, well as normal as they can be considering they know me. Both of their bands no longer play. I've asked them why multiple times, but the answer is always the same. 'It just doesn't feel right without him.'

The infection that created those creatures I saw in Los Angeles had thankfully been contained in the city. The creatures didn't spread beyond the outskirts of the city. But I have my suspicions.

I've spent two years trying to find a way to enter my fake-father's realm. It always leads to the same ending. The same exact problem. I'm not powerful enough to open a portal of that magnitude. I have to find a way to get stronger. I won't rest until I find a way to get Alvin back. Right now I was currently attacking an innocent oak tree.

I slammed my fist into the oak tree. I've spent three months attacking this tree without using any Vampiric abilities. I'm not sure who I want to prove it to, but I'm going to prove that I'm strong even without my vamprism. But this stupid tree refuses to fall! I sprouted my claws and slashed the tree wildly. Within moments, the tree fell. I placed my hand on the stub that was still standing and struggled to catch my breath.

"Woah... Thalia why don't you slow down awhile? Just relax." I turned towards whoever said that and gave them an evil glare. It was my spectacled friend Simon. Even though it was good to see him I wasn't in the mood to relax.

"I can't relax Simon! I have to get stronger so I can open the portal!" I shouted. He removed his glasses and began wiping them with a soft cloth from inside his pocket.

"I understand your frutration Thalia, but straining yourself until your body can't take anymore isn't the answer." He explained. "We miss Alvin as well, and want nothing more than to have him back safel, but don't blame yourself for losing him. There was nothing you could do." I sighed heavily. He was right. As usual. But he doesn't understand. It's not just that. It's something more.

"I know Simon... But it's not just that. I-" I paused and plopped down on the fallen log. "I'm remembering more things about my past every day. Mostly about the genocide of my race." He sat down next to me and adjusted his glasses on his nose.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I chuckled.

"I'd rather not. Remembering it is horrible enough. Having to talk about it would be torture." I explained. He nodded.

"I understand. But you could atleast let me give you a little company." He offered. I smiled softly.

"Ok." I don't get what it is about these three brothers. But Alvin has me intrigued emotionally, as well as Simon. But Simon intrigues me intellectually as well. Theodore activates some kind of motherly instinct in me. Ever since the incident two years ago, Theodore's been very sad. I've helped Simon and the girls cheer him up from time to time, but he always ends up sad. He really misses Alvin. I guess he just wants his family to be whole again.

"So, how are you?" He asked. I gave him my best 'really?' face. "Sorry." I chuckled.

"It's fine." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You and Alvin are more alike than you think." His cheeks thrned bright red.

"Um..."

"I know, you have a girlfriend. But a kiss on the cheek isn't that bad. It's not like I tried to make-out with you." I chuckled as his cheeks grew even brighter. "Thanks for the company Simon." He was too stunned to speak I guess because he just noddd in reply. "I'm going to head on inside with the others. Join us when ur cheeks aren't red." I hopped off the log and made my way inside. Leaving a blushing blue-clad chipmunk to his thoughts.

I pushed open the door and sat down on the couch next to Theo. he was watching some cartoon on T.V. with Eleanor and Jeanette. Unfortunately, during the chaos that occured two years ago the girls' adoptive mother, Miss Miller, had been killed. So they're living with Dave and the boys. Dave, as I recall had vanished for a time. I've been keeping my eye on him, you never know who Salazar could influence.

Knock! Knock!

I eyed the door and stood up. Maybe that's Brittany. She went shopping with a few of her old friends.

"I'll get that." I stated walking over to the door. Wait a minute... Why would she knock? She lives here. Unless her arms are full, which I highly doubt since Dave gave her a fifty dollar spending limit, then she should be able to open the door. Something's not right. I cautiously opened the door to find noone there. I scanned up and down the sidewalk, but noone was here. I looked down at the floor in front of me. A package sat alone with a small note attached. I kneeled down and lifted the package in my arms. The letter's cover read,

To: Thalia Valentine

From: An Old Freind

I scrunched my brow. An old freind? That doesn't sound very promising. I unfolded the note and scanned the page. It read,

Dear Thalia,

You cannot save him, and now I have another of your friends. Soon, they will ALL be mine.

Signed,

S.

I crumpled the letter in my hands. There's only one person this could be from. I ripped open the package and gasped. A yellow ribbon rested inside. But not just any ribbon. I recognized it as the ribbon Brittany wore around her shoulders. He really does have her...

* * *

**dun dun dun! Another chipmunk taken. Who will be next? who is "S"? Will Thalia be able to save them or will she be corrupted? Keep reading and find out! :)**


	2. Ch2: From Bad To Worse

**Here's chapter two. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

The reality of this situation was finally tearing through my soul. First Alvin, and now Brittany. The note says he's going to target the rest of them now. If only I had killed him when I had the chance. I quickly stuffed the ribbon in my pocket and tossed the box aside. Maybe it's best if they don't know.

"Who was it?" Eleanor called.

"Noone. Wrong house." I answered quickly.

"Oh, ok." I closed the door and looked outside. The bright sky began to darken.

"Well, well. Your power is fading rather nicely." Huh? Who's voice is this? I don't recognize it. It's female so it can't be Salazar... I looked around to try to locate the source of the voic, and gasped. The house was gone. I was now in a barren wasteland. Dead trees littered the surroundings. The soil was darker than coal, and the sky was darker still.

"Where am I?" I mummbled.

"You're home." My head jerked in the direction of the voice. A black mist spread around me and then evaporated. A woman appeared a mere three feet from where I stood. Her eyes were blood red and her hair darker than both the soil and the sky. She was beautiful, yet terrifying at the same time.

"Who are-?"

"I am Skrava." She answered cutting me off.

"Ok. What did you mean by, 'I'm home'."

"You're in the spirit world. Your home dimension." She chuckled. "Or should I say, our home dimension."

"What?"

"Your answers shall come. Or maybe not. The one hundred thousand year mark is almost upon us. Soon, you and I will merge once again. Then that fool Salazar will know the true meaning of pain." I admit I would love to show Salazar the true meaning of pain, but sharing my body with some crazy woman.

"What do you mean? Why did you bring me here?"

"Simple. I wanted to be sure your power was lessened for our convergence. It will make the end of the physical world much easier." The end of the... What? "When we converge I will cleanse your body of the plague that Salazar inflicted upon you. Soon, we will one once again. And I will add the darkness that infects your body to my own."

"I don't think I'll just be letting you end the world." She chuckled.

"Don't you get it? Your light energy is fading. Soon, only darkness will remain. At that time, you will not even try to resist." I let out a low growl. What does she mean? "Three weeks Thalia. Three weeks and the spirits of darkness and light will merge. Marking the end of the mortal world. Soon," She paused and smiled. "Man kind will cease to exist. All by your hand." What?!

"I'd never!" I protested. "The humans are my freind's! I'd never harm them!" She merely laughed at me.

"Ofcourse. The old you might not have, but that fool Salazar corrupted you. He turned you into what the human's called, a vampire. The king even took you in as his own." She crossed her arms. "Soon, you'll be just as evil as me." What?! I reached for shadowmere, but she was gone. I wasn't even in the same clothes! How did I not notice this?! I was in a white robe, the cloth was glowing. A design decorated the front. Blue lines made a 'V' pattern in repeat up and down the front. "Goodbye Thalia. Soon, the pain of amnesia will fade, as you fade from this world. Don't worry, you'll resurface. In about one hundred thousand years." She exploded into a maniacle laugh and then everything vanished.

What the hell? Is what she said true? Will I really fade from this world? Am I really some spirit? I guess I'll find out in three weeks.

"Thalia? Are you ok?"

"Huh?" I looked around and then behind me. I was back in the house.

"Thalia?" I lookedover at the source of the voice and crossed my arms. It was Simon.

"Yes?"

"For a moment there, you were see through! And you had this far-away look in your eye." Eleanor exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but if what just happened was real then our situation just went from bad to worse."

* * *

**another plot twist. :D i promise this is the last one. I've twisted it enough. Oh and crazymofo... i know I said that one thing was true. But I lied. :) i didn't want to give away my planned plot twist.**


	3. Ch3: Visions

**Here's ch.3. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

"Why? What happened?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I need to think about this. You know, meditate."

"But you've never meditated before." Jeanette stated. I chuckled.

"Actually I have. Two weeks ago." I crossed my arms and smirked. "Is there a place I can meditate? Some place quiet?"

"You can meditate in my room. It's relatively quiet." Simon offered.

"It'll have to do." I answered following him up the stairs. Why do I want to meditate? I'm not exactly sure. It just feels right. Simon opened the door for me and let me walk into his room. It was just like it was when I saw it two years ago. Believe it or not I haven't been in here since then. It was unreal how exact the detail was. All of it was exactly how I remember. Some of it looked like it hadn't been moved yet everything was as clean as a newly waxed floor. "You're pretty... Neat."

"Thank you." He replied. I smirked and sat down on his bed.

"I can see why Jeanette likes you." Actually there are many reasons I could see. He's super cute, he's smart, and he's probably the most level-headed person I know. Yet, sarcastic at times too. Not too sarcastic but you know, sarcastic. His cheeks turned bright red.

"Uh..."

"You don't have to say anything glasses. Just go hang out with your girlfriend... But stay close."

"Um... Why exactly?"

"Trust me... Just stay close Simon." I stared into his eyes and let my eyes blink between red and yellow. I learned how to do that about one year ago. He nodded.

"Ok. We won't go too far." He assured me before exiting the room. If Jeanette hadn't already asked him out I'd have done it already. That's right, you heard me. Jeanette asked HIM out. It surprised everyone.

I took a deep breath and crossed my legs. I placed my hands together in front of me and closed my eyes. Everything was so quiet and since we never turned on the light it was relatively dark. But it was very warm... Very, very warm.

My eyes shot open and I was instantly blinded by a bright light. I blinked until my vision returned. When it did I wished it hadn't. I wasn't in the house anymore. I was on a hilltop. The planet was burning around me. I could hear people screaming in horror, and with good reason. The creatures that were in L.A. were roaming around eating anything they could get there hands on. Standing in the middle of the chaos, completely ignored and avoided by survivors and the dead alike, was me. But my eyes seemed emptier. Like someone ripped my soul from my body.

She looked directly at me and for a split second, her appearance changed. She looked exactly like Salazar did two years ago. Down to the last detail. Then her appearance went back to normal.

"Darkness Rises, when Silence Dies..." She said in a raspy voice. Suddenly I was ripped towards her and she was once again the demon. She shreiked at me and my vision exploded into blackness.

When my vision returned I was on Simon's bed again. My heart was racing, I was sweating and breathing deeply. It was difficult to breath for some reason. It fealt like I had ran from coast to coast like a normal human. I felt so worn out.

I stood up slowly and walked to the door. My muscles were so sore. I pushed the door open and made my way into the bathroom. Maybe a shower would help me feel better. I closed, and locked the door behind me. I looked in the mirror for a moment and my face changed to that of the one in my vision. The scream echoed in my ears for a split second, and my face returned to normal. I blinked. Maybe skipping on sleep for three weeks was a bad idea.

I pulled off my jacket and jeans. I'll sleep after the shower. I pulled off my shirt and bra, then my panties. Yes I wore panties. Most girls like me might not but I didn't see the harm. I turned the knob and the shower exploded to life. My pale skin shined brightly in the dim light. They really needed to change this bulb. I waited till the water was warm then stepped inside. My sore body instantly felt relaxed as the water rained down on my body. Soaking my hair, and washing away quite abit of stress actually. I should shower more often. I don't shower regularly because it's not as essential for vampires. We don't sweat unless under alot of stress. Not even in emmense heat.

I closed my eyes and let my body relax. I don't know why I feel so sore. But what that other me said in the vision. 'Darkness Rises, when Silence Dies.' What does it mean? I opened my eyes and plucked the 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner off the shower rack. I squirted about a quarter sized puddle of it in my left hand and placed the bottle back on the rack. I rubbed my hands together and massaged the liquid into my hair. I held a little of my hair in front of my face to make it easier to shampoo it. My eyes widened. My hair was glowing! The first time it did that was one year ago. Right before... Right before I spotted Salazar outside...

"Oh no..." I mummbled quickly rinsing out my hair. I turned off the shower, dried myself off as quickly as I could and threw on my undergarments. I wrapped the towel around me. Just incase I was wrong. I didn't want to be caught half naked in frot of them. I plucked Shadowmere out of my pants pocket and let her blade grow. I held the blade so it was facing down. Making it easier to eliminate someone from behind if necessary.

I pushed open the door and snuck downstairs. The living room was empty and so was the kitchen. Oh god... Please tell me they're playing outside. I pulled the back door open and scanned outside. Empty. Goddamn it! If Simon decided to take them all out somewhere I'll kill him. Well, not really. Besides, Simon's smarter than that.

I walked to the front door. Knowing Salazar, if he did take them he'd leave something behind. Something to show that he did. I opened the door and to my horror. A package sat on the doorstep. I ripped it open and looked inside. A pair of black glasses, a pair of oversized purple glasses, a small shred of green cloth and the tie Eleanor wore reste inside. Unless he found exact replica's of their things than he has them.

I closed the package and slammed the door shut. Nearly shattering the windows nearby. Like the other package. This had a note. But this one was different. There was a bulge in the note and the distinct smell of blood irratiated from the note. But not just any blood. It was Dave's. I pulled the note off and unfolded it. There was a vile of blood taped to the inside. I pulled the vile off and looked at the note. It read:

Dear Thalia,

I told you they'd all be in my grasp. But you didn't think it would be so early did you? You thought I'd take them one by one. No. Id rather take them all at once. And watch you squirm. And to add to the mix. Their father. Let's just say he's spending some alone time in my home.

Signed,

S.

I crumpled the note and chucked the vile across the room. It exploded against the wall. If he did what I think he did. I'll make sure his death is slow and painful. I tossed the box on the couch and stormed up the stairs. I walked into the bathroom and quickly got dressed. Perhaps Shadowmere isn't enough this time. Getting up close and personal just doesn't cut it. I need to be able to take Salazar's goons down from a distance. There's no way he caught them all alone.

I smirked and walked outside. Good thing I decided to get a bow a year ago. And I know how to use it. I walked over to the bush in their backyard. It's where I decided to hide it. Dave didn't exactly like me having a bow. I pulled it out of the brush and the arrows to go with it. I had a full quiver so that was atleast twenty-five to thirty arrows. Atleast for this sized quiver. I got the largest one they had. Just in case. I'm sure there's bigger ones but the store didn't have many to choose from. I strapped the quiver to my back and put the bow over my shoulders.

Now then, time to go and find my missing friends. I locked the doos to the house, just in case and hid my key under the placemat. Just incase he didn't take them. I'm sure Simon and Jeanette will be smart enough to look there. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I guess it's De Ja Vú. They're captured and I'm in the dark about so many things. Oh well, I'll find them and the answers I seek.

* * *

**heh. For the first time in my story Thalia actually takes a shower. It's not her first time ofcourse but it's the first I explained. **


	4. Ch4: The Dead Walk

**Here's ch.4. Enjoy. :) **

* * *

Maybe I should've waited till the morning to leave just in case they do come back. It's been two hours since I left and it's already dark out. Which actually works to my advantage since I can actually see better in the dark. But what if they're at the house right now? And I was tricked into leaving so it would be easier to get them... I hope that wasn't the case.

Roads were empty and the lights that were suppose to be lighting up the street just flickered on and off furiously. This scene just screams horror movie. Good thing I'm the scariest thing out here. Or am I? In the distance, a child walked down the road lugging something behind him. It looked like a backpack, but it smelled like... Blood. What was he carrying?

"Hey kid." I called moving towards him. "What is that?" He didn't answer. He stopped walking and looked over at me. His face was completely hidden in shadow. Not even I could see him. And I'm a creature of the night! "Hello?" He let out a familiar screech and lunged at me. I caught him by his shoulders and gasped. His face was all decayed and his cheek and eyelids were missing. I shoved him down and drew Shadowmere. He climbed to his feet and lunged at me again. I side-stepped and drove Shadowmere into his temple. I placed my boot on his shoulder and kicked him off my blade. He looked like one of those creatures I found in L.A.

"Holy shit! Help!" My head jolted in the direction of the voice and scanned the environment. "Someone help me!" The voice was female. A girl that looked about Brittany's age charged out of a nearby house. Those things were right behind her. I sheethed shadowmere and drew the bow. I readied an arrow on the string and let it fly into the head of the one that was closest to her. She looked over at me and ran past me. I drew Shadowmere again, almost dropping the bow and readied myself for the two that remained.

The creatures let out a screech and before I knew it many others were pouring out from everywhere. They came from the houses, the alleyways, the bushes, and even the rooftops. There were hundreds, and they were everywhere!

"Crap!" I quickly placed the bow around my shoulders and sheathed Shadowmere. "Come on!" I grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her along the street.

"What are these things?!" She asked. I chuckled.

"What do you think? They're litteraly walking corpses!" I answered pulling her down another street. I hated these things two years ago and now there's even more of them!

I thought the military had that place locked down and how did this happen without me noticing? I mean it would kinda hard to miss this... Unless... How long was I meditating? It seemed like seconds... Maybe I was meditating longer than I thought. It would explain why I was so sore. But how is that possible? And if it did happen then how did these things not find me? Ugh! So many questions! It seems every time I find answers, I always have more questions!

I grit my teeth and pulled her forward. She was really starting to slow down. I looked over at her and let out a cry of surprise. Her eyes had glazed over and her skin was decayed. Goddamn it! She didn't tell me she was bitten! She shrieked and grabbed my shoulder with her other hand.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I shoved her to the ground and sprinted down the street.

"You there!" Someone called. I stoppe and scanned the area. Lucky for me none of those things were near my but they were catching up. "In here!" I spotted a guy in a nearby house. The house was heavily fortified. They had wooden planks covering the windows and barbwire lining their fence and even the windows.

Without a second thought I charged into the house stopped in my tracks. The person who called me in here was busy relocking the door. But there were atleast five other survivors in here. Each of them had guns aimed in my face. By the looks of the pistols they were holding they were Berretta M92F's. Black plated and loaded with armor peircing bullets. Quite handy in certain situations, a trustworthy weapon. But I don't think I like the idea of having these pistols in my face.

"Are you bitten?!" The only girl in here demanded. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a red tank-top, and purple high-tops. Not the best color combination, but I guess it doesn't matter.

"No. Now get those guns out of my face before you all become my lunch!" I demanded flashing my fangs. They all lowered their weapons cautiously.

"You're that vampire we heard about. The one that discovered these things two years ago." An old looking man in a brown jacket and blue jeans stated. "Which means even if you were bitten it wouldn't matter." Wait. What?

"What do you mean?"

"According to the news broadcast Vampires are immune to this Virus." The girl answered. I crosse my arms.

"And how exactly would they know that? I never gave them a sample of my blood."

"How should we know? We're not apart of the government."

"Everyone quiet. Those things are still out there." The guy that called me in here instructed quietly. Everyone shut up and the sound of those creatures outside became deafening. I could hear them trying to break down the door. I readied Shadowmere and kept my eyes focused on anywhere they could come from. Suddenly, gunshots rang throughout the area like thunder. The sound of those creatures became quieter and quieter. They were leaving. Thankfully.

"Ok. Now that we're safer than we were a few minutes ago. How about we introduce ourselves and try not to kill each other." He offered. The others nodded in agreement. He turned to me and smiled. "I'm Jack."

"Nice to meet you Jack. I'm Thalia, Thalia Valentine." I answered.

"Nicet to meet you too Thalia. This is Lee, Keith, Susan, Lamar, and Martin." He said motioning to the rest of them. I grunted and crossed my arms. I wasn't going to be as polite to people who decided to aim guns in my face. "So, did you happento see any soldiers or tanks on your way here?" I shook my head.

"The only thing that I saw was those things." They all sighed in disappointment.

"Looks like we have to continue to wait." He groaned. "Everyone just, get some sleep. I'll take first watch." He sat down on a chair next to the window and looked out a crack in the boarded window. Everyone else sat down on sleeping bags. Might as well stay here till morning. But I'm not sleeping. I walke up to Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take the watch. I can see in the dark better than you can." I explained.

"Well that'd be great. I haven't slept in two days." He stood up and drew his pistol. "Here. That bow's not gonna be able to shoot out this small window." I shrugged and took the pistol. Might as well. I plopped down on the chair and looked out the window. Everything was quiet outside.

"So, you're a vampire?" I glanced over my shoulder at the talker. It was Susan, who had moved to sitting behind me.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I uh... Wanted to know if you'd make me one." What? Did I just here her correctly?

"Wait you want to be a-?"

"Yes. I've always wanted to be a vampire but I thought they didn't exist." Should I? I mean I'd love to not be the only vampire in existance anymore. But I don't even know this girl. What if she's under Salazar's influence? What if they all are? What if this is all a trick? Ugh! I hate having so many questions!

I looked away from her and crossed my arms. Still many questions. But the main one is, should I turn her?

* * *

**my little sis told me I should have Thalia turn someone in this chapter or the next. And since The chipmunks and chipettes aren't here, i thought it could be a survivor she finds. Of course, wether she turns her or not i'm going to leave up to the readers. I'm going to put a poll on my profile and I'll check it either tonight or tommarow. And anyone who cared enough to vote will decide wether or not she turns her. I'm also going to place a poll for which of the chipmunks Thalia should fall in love with. Simon, or Alvin? I don't want to anger too many fans for going non-canon so if one of them doesn't get atleast four to five votes I'll forget the idea and come up with another one. I'd make it higher but I don't have many readers who bother to review.**


	5. Ch5: The Devil's Deal

**Here's ch.5. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

"No. You can't be a vampire." I answered. Her face fell.

"Oh, ok." She layed back and rested her head against the small built in pillow. I feel a little bad about rejecting her request, but there's too many risks and not enough perks. Besides, I'm not exactly the last vampire. There's Charlene. But I have no idea where she is.

I sighed and looked back out the window. It was dark and quiet. As it was a few minutes ago. The only difference is that it was an almost supernatural silence. It seems like it should be louder but it wasn't. Planty of dead roaming around, yet no sound. This is creepy.

Atleast it's quiet. Creepy I can live with. I hope this kind of peace survives the night.

Click! Click!

I glanced behind me and sighed. Me and my big mouth. That old man had his gun to the back of my head. What was his name? Lamar I think.

"Lord Salazar wants to speak to you." Figures.

"And if I don't come?"

"I'll kill everyone here." I chuckled.

"You think I care? These people are complete strangers." He smirked.

"He thought you might say that." He reached into his jacket with his left hand and pulled out a small white object. He placed it on my shoulder and returned his hand to the ready position. I glanced down at it. It was an old fashioned picture. It was colored but still old fashioned. I plucked it off my shoulder and observed the picture. The picture was of Alvin. He was in chains. Unharmed but, how long ago was this taken? "You come with me and he remains unharmed. Refuse and he dies."

"How do I know this wasn't taken along time ago?" He chuckled in response. I norrowed my eyes at him and sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to Salazar."

"Good. He knew you'd listen to reason." I let out a low growl and stood up.

"Reason my ass." I mummbled. He took a step aside and motioned with the gun for me to walk ahead of him. I grunted and walked in front of him. He pressed the gun to my back and grasped my shoulder.

"Friendly advice. Close your eyes." He whispered into my ear. A bright flash exploded before me. My vision went from a bright white blob to wobbling. What I could make out of our environment was that we were in a completely different room.

"Well, well, well." I may be half blind at the moment but I knew who this was.

"Salazar..." I mummbled trying to blink my vision into focus.

"Good to see that you haven't converged with Skrava yet. It would've been highly problematic for me if you had." I continued to blink but my vision refused to focus. "Tell me Thalia, how does it feel knowing that even though I was not released the world will still end by your hand?" I continued to blink. I wasn't going to answer his question. Not until I could see again.

"Fuck you." He chuckled.

"Same old Thalia. You insult me even though the life of your freind lies in my hands." He cupped my chin in his hand and splashed something in my eyes. I blinked four times and my vision returned. "Now then. Down to why I wanted you here. Skrava has made moves against both me and the humans. Even against you Thalia."

"Your point?"

"We all have a common enemy Thalia. I already spoke with the human leaders. They've agreed to a temporary truce. My question to you is; will you?" He explained. "I'll even give you Alvin back now. Before you make a decision." I arched my brow.

"Why the uncharacteristic generosity?" He sighed.

"The truth is. I can't beat Skrava alone. Noone can. Not even you. Your light energy has deminished too much." He explained.

"So that's why you're acting so different. You're usually more... What's the word? Phsycotic." He smirked.

"I guess the threat of having both of our worlds under seige has me digging deep for sanity. I don't think insanity will help my situation." He stated. "You have three days to make a decision. I trust you'll make the right one." He clapped his hands together. "Bring her friend before us. As I said, she may have him back before she makes a decision." Wait. What about the others?

"What about my other friends? The notes you sent say you have them." He chuckled.

"Very sneaky Skrava. Very sneaky indeed." A demon walked into the room carrying an unconscious Alvin on his back. "I don't have the others. Now take him and go." I arched my brow again. Is he telling the truth? The demon dropped Alvin down in front of me and left the room. I cautiously lifted Him off the ground and onto my shouldes military style. "Three days Thalia." He smiled wickedly as the room shimmered. "Three days!" The room gave way to the building I called home for two years.

I set Alvin down on the couch and sat next to his head. I chuckled. Usually I'm in his position, and he's in mine. It's been a long time since I've even seen his face. He looks even cuter than I remember. Maybe now isn't the time to think about stuff like that. I need to come up with an answer for his question. Is it in my best interest to agree to a truce? And did the humans really agree to one? I'll find out soon. Hopefully.

* * *

**alvin's first appearance in the story. Once again it's only Thalia and Alvin for awhile. But is what Salazar said true? Does Skrava have the others? And can Thalia trust Salazar to honor his so called truce?**


	6. Ch6: Darkness Consumes All

**Here's ch.6. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

It's been two hours now and Alvin is still unconscious. During this time I took the liberty of boarding up the house as best I could. Luckily, Dave had enough plywood and nails to turn this place into fort knox... Figuratively speaking ofcourse. I don't know why he had so much plywood but I'm not complaining. It should keep us safe. Or atleast Alvin safe. If I really am immune that is. I just wish twinkletoes would wake up. I haven't seen him in two years. It would be nice to talk to him. And actually make sure it's him and not some illusion.

I stared out the window with the pistol Jack gave me. Luckily it had a full clip. So now I have Shadowmere, my bow, and this pistol. The house is relatively safe now, and Alvin is still unconsious. What did Salazar do to him? He looks unharmed, but looks can be deceiving.

A loud ring erupted in my ears. Driving me off the couch and on all fours. I couldn't move from that position. No matter how much I tried I couldn't move. I couldn't even blink.

A black mist poured into the room through cracks in the windows in front of me. It formed into the one person I hoped I would never see.

"Skrava..." I choked out trying even harder to move than ever.

"Hello Thalia. I see you're already bowing to your master." She smirked wickedly.

"Fuck off..." She chuckled and moved past me.

"It was nice of Salazar to deliver me this gift on a silver platter. Now my collection is complete." Collection? And what gift? "You won't mind if I add him to my collection do you?" Him? My eyes widened. Alvin! "Ofcourse you won't. You're a little preoccupied anyway."

"Don't touch him!" I shouted managing to get up on one knee.

"Tsch, tsch, tsch. Don't even bother Thalia. The more you strain yourself the easier it is for me to take you energy. And you have an almost infinite amount. I could sit here and feast all night. But I have a previous engagement." She walked out in front of me carrying Alvin by his shirt collar. "I think it's time our mutual friend was reunited with his family."

"No!" I lunged at her but she exploded into a black mist.

"Farewell Thalia. Remember, three days and convergence will be upon us. Don't worry. Soon, all your troubles will fade away." Three days? Wasn't it suppose to be three weeks? How long was I meditating?

"Come back here!" The black mist evaporated into thin air. "Alvin!" My entire body began to tremble uncontrollably.

Third person POV:

A thick, black aura surrounded Thalia's body. Her eyes began to glow a bright red. The ground began to tremble, as if the entire earth was quaking in utter horror. The building that sheltered her as well as the surrounding buildings were ripped apart relentlessly. The air around her swirled like a tornado, growing stronger and stronger. Soon, Thalia was lifted off the ground. Floating higher and higher into the sky. The swirling mass of air soon turned into the very dark energy that emmitted from her body.

The sky began to darken, the clouds turning a blood red shade. The soil began to darken, and the plants withered away in seconds. The earth began to split itself into peices. Lava erupted from the ground around her. Peices of the ground rose higher than any mountain, and sank lower than any valley.

"Yes! Let your anger take hold! Feel the power! You are like a god! The very fabric of reality bends to your will!" A deep a raspy voice boomed. Thalia, as if following some kind of order, thrust her arm forward. The earth shattered in the path of her arm. Lava erupting through the cracks. "Yes! You are almost ready! When convergence comes, humanity will fall! And darkness will rain throughout the universe!"

The earth and all of it's people, let out a cry of dispair as th last of Thalia's light energy faded from her body. Thalia was gone.

* * *

**i know it seems like this shouldn't have happened yet. But there's a reason for me doing this. I have something planned for the end that required this to happen so early. But here's a hint. The rest of the story will be through someone else's POV. Someone Thalia called... Traitor.**


	7. Ch7: A New Hope

**Here's ch.7. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

I watched in horror as chaos exploded from Thalia's fingertips. The very fabric of reality seemed to bend to her will. This was not the All-Maker's intention. This was not my intention. Had I known this would happen I wouldn't have let Salazar use me. I wouldn't have betrayed Thalia time and again.

The hurricane like winds whipped vigorously as I continued to watch. The mere sight of her in so much anger sent a shiver up my spine. I'm just glad that anger isn't directed at me.

"Elizabeth, it's time to go. This world is finished." I nodded in reply and turned towards my comapanion.

"Ofcourse Albatross. Let us leave the humans to their fate." He motioned for me to lead. I peered back at Thalia and sighed. "Do you think we could've prevented this?"

"What?"

"We betrayed her. We were charged with protecting her and still we betrayed her." I felt his hand grasp my shoulder.

"Do not dwell on the past. Let's focus on the present, and how we're going to fix this." He instructed. That's just like Albatross. He's wise, yet when need be he is devious and deceptive. He's a true vampire.

"Ok. Let's just go. This chaos is bringing me down." He nodded in agreement and led the way to a large red circle on the wall. He smiled gently at me and stepped through the portal. I hope he's right. I hope there really is a way to fix this. I glanced back at Thalia and crossed my arms. "Skrava will pay for this. So will Salazar. I promise."

I stepped through the portal, and the chaos gave way for rolling hills of green, and a vast ocean. The white palace stood out above all. This place was beautiful, and the sun it didn't burn my skin. Could this be?

"Are we in-?" I started.

"The Devine Zone." He finished for me.

"What are we doing here?"

"I believe there may be a solution to our poblem hidden somewhere in the palace." The palace. The only thing it did for me was bring back the horrifying image of those children we murdered two years ago. All that blood, the gauged eyes. I wish I could just forget it.

"Lead the way then." He turned and began walking towards the gates. I quickly examined the surrounding and followed him.

My heart grew heavier as we approached the golden gate. The deafening silence peirced my soul like a dagger. I regret many things, my actions here two years ago is second only to my betraying Thalia.

I pushed open the part of the gate that I could and stepped inside. This was such a holy area. The fact that it was still empty, even though it is suppose to be for innocent souls who died before their times. This place should be full again, but instead it was emptier than a graveyard. Just more proof that ties between this realm and earth were severed two years ago.

"Be careful. We don't want to defile anything here." Albatross warned.

"Right." He walked ahead of me, taking care not to touch anything. I followed suit as we entered the palace itself. The white walls and floors were beautiful. I wouldn't have minded spending all of my afterlife here if I was a human. Yet, the almost supernatural silence turned the beauty into something out of a horror film. As if it were the last few moments before a horrible monster appeared.

"Hello." A childish voice said. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I could feel my heart pounding like a drum. I turned to face the source of the voice. It was indeed a child, but not just any child. It was the one that died by my hand two years ago. It was Annabeth.

"Albatross, please tell me you see her too." I pleaded grasping his arm. He looked at me than at Annabeth. His expression went from cautious to shocked.

"I do." He took a step towards her and tilted his head to the side. "Annabeth?"

"Hello Albatross. Hello Elizabeth." She chimed skipping past us.

"How-?"

"Noone can truly kill me."

"Why not?" I asked crossing my arms. She smirked up at me.

"Because I am a part of Thalia."

* * *

**it's christmas eve every body! :D So i decided to bring Annabeth back. And for those who don't know Elizabeth is Charlene. **


	8. Ch8: Revenge of the Fallen

**Here's ch.8. Enjoy. :) btw. Many of you may enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

I glanced over at Albatross and then back at Annabeth. Could what she's saying be true? Is she really a part of Thalia? If so, then why are they seperated?

"Wait, so if noone can truly kill you, then it's vice-versa for Thalia as well, correct?" Albatross asked the little one. She nodded. "Perfect! That means Skrava can't truly win."

"Not true." She stated. "If Skrava were to kill both of us than it would be over."

"But you just-" He started.

"It works differently if she kills is both. If she were to kill Thalia for instance, all she'd have to do is kill me before she reforms. And vise-versa." She explained.

"What if she did?" I asked. She gave me a saddened look.

"Then neither Thalia nor I would return. The universe would be Skrava's to command." Albatross and I exchanged glances. I could tell that he was thinking the same thing I was. Does Skrava know this?

"Interesting. Skrava's to command you say?" Both Albatross and I gasped in horror. We both knew who this new voice belonged to. I turned around quickly and raised one arm in defense.

"Salazar!" I exclaimed. He chuckled.

"What if I were to absorb you Anna? What would happen then?" She gave him a defiant glare.

"I'll never tell you anything monster!" His wicked grin grew even wider.

"Then I guess we'll just have to find out." He started walking towards us and crossed his arms. "Stand aside and perhaps I'll let you both serve as my slaves." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Annabeth. Get out of here. We'll hold off this sick bastard." She nodded and evaporate into a pink mist. The pink mist wasted little time flying out of the palace at a very high speed.

"You are going to hold me off? Come on Elizabeth. Where's your loyalty to your master?"

"You are NOT my master! And you die for what you have done!" I growled. His smile faded.

"So be it." He drew a long black blade and readied it at his side. "I may not be immortal. If, and that's a really big if, you happen to kill me. I will not be able to return. I've died too many times already. I you do kill me than this is my final day on this earth." His cocky smile returned. "But you won't kill me. I'm going to leave your rotting corpses in this dimension forever. Then, once Skrava's out of the way, I'll use Thalia to control Earth and every universe that exists."

"Not if we stop you." Albatross growled before raising his own sword. I followed suit by drawing my personal sword. I never gave it a name. But eventually I will. It just never came to me.

"Prepare to die then." Salazar replied.

"It is you who shall die!" I shouted charging forward. Salazar waited for me to get close, then side stepped and stuck one foot out. I caught myself befor I landed on my face and peered back at him. He raised his blade in an attack position and brought it down upon me. I heard a loud clang and smiled. Albatross had caught Salazar's blade with his own.

"You are alone! We have strength in numbers. What do you have?!" He shouted. Salazar let go of his blad with one hand and punched Albatross. Sending him staggering backwards.

"I have more power than you could ever dream of!" Salazar replied before tossing his blade aside. "Let me show you what true power looks like!" His skin starte turning gray, and bat-like wings erupted from his upper backside. His teeth grew sharper and his eyes a devil-ish red. He let out a feindish screech and pounced on Albatross.

He raise his claws to attack. I jumped to my feet and lunged at him. I slashed at his hand and closed my eyes. Suddenly a huge howl of pain escaped his lips. I opened my eyes and glared over at him. He stumbled backwards off of Albatross holding his arm. He was now from the elbow down to his fingers a ghost. Black liguid spewed from his dismember limb. Oozing and spraying in every direction.

"Finish him off!" Albatross shouted. I nodde and lunged at Salazar. He raised his other hand in defense, but I did the same to this one two. Only it required three hacks. Like the other black liquid oozed and sprayed from the wound. He glanced up at me in utter horror.

"Go home you bastard!" I shouted raising my blade then descending it upon his neck. I hacked at his neck, once, twice, three times and it finally fell from his shoulders. The black liquid oozed from this wound as well, only a white mist followed it. It erupted from his body as if he were dry ice. The mist surrounded his body and when it cleared, only a skeleton remained. The mist evaporated into thin air.

"Well done." I turned to face Albatross. "The death of Salazar by your hand more than makes up for your betrayals. But more amends may need to be payed."

"I know. Let's just hope Annabeth's alright." I answered looking down at the beheaded skeleton. Is he really dead? Is Salazar's tyrrany finally over? I hope so. He deserves much more than what I gave him.

"Let's go find Annabeth." He said tapping my shoulder. I nodded and followed him out of the palace.

* * *

**salazar defeated. A new way to save the world has been found. Things are looking up. All that remains is to defeat Skrava. Or will a new obstacle arise? keep reading and find out.**


	9. Ch9: The Light Returns

**Here's ch.9 enjoy :) btw. Happy New Years!**

* * *

I followed Albatross to the gates, scanning the surroundings as we went along. Annabeth couldn't have gone far. And even if she did. It's not like she left the devine zone... Or did she?

"Annabeth! Where are you?" Albatross called out. Silence. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I gasped. I could see my breath.

"Albatross." He turned towards me. "It's cold." His eyes widened.

"Thalia." He said in horror. He turned and started sprinting towards the entrance. "Come on! We have to find Annabeth!" I turned to follow him but something covered my mouth. Something sharp poked my lower back and a very familiar voice whispered into my ear.

"Quiet little chipmunk... I'd hate to have to kill such a beautiful little flower." I peered back at my attacker and gasped in horror. It was Skrava. "Don't worry. Both of your freinds will join us soon."

"Thalia! NO!" I heard Albatross shout. A loud bang rang through the halls of the palace. Followed by a scream that could only belong to one person. Annabeth. Thalia walked around the corner dragging Albatross by his neck behind her. She tossed him forward like a ragdoll and crossed her arms. I felta large pain on my lower leg, forcing me to fall to my knees.

"Is it done?" Skrava asked walking past me.

"Yes. The child was puny and posed no threat." Thalia answered in a trance-like voice. Wait a minute... The child? I clenched my hands into fists. Annabeth!

"Good." Skrava turned to me with a wicked smile on her face. "You see, even the spirit of light bends to my will. You have lost, gaurdian. The universe is in my hands now."

"What did you do to her?!" I demanded. She chuckled.

"Nothing. I merely aided in the destruction of the light." She brought two fingers in front of her and then pointed them at Thalia. "And now, to seal my reign." A beam of black energy erupted from her fingertips and straight at Thalia.

"NO!" Albatross houted shoving Thalia out of the way. Allowing himself to take the full force of the blast. When the blast died down he slammed to the ground with a thud.

Thalia's POV:

I shook my head a few times and looked back at where I was standing. My eyes widened. Albatross lay lifeless where I stood. Did he... Did he save me? And if he did... What did he save me from? Everything's a blur. All I remember is seeing Skrava take Alvin. That's it.

"Thalia. Thalia can you hear me?" What the? Who? "It's me, Annabeth." Annabeth?! Didn't she die two years ago? "I can't die Thalia. Just like you can't. But that's not important. You need to kill Skrava! Your friends are in danger. And this world is in danger. Kill her while you still can!" I looked around and narrowed my eyes. Skrava stood a few feet from me with her fingers aimed in my direction.

"Foolish human." She muttered. "Now stand still." A blacl beam erupted from her fingertips. I gasped and jumped as far as I could to my right. I caught myself with one hand and jumped to my feet.

"Thalia?" A familiar voice asked. I peered past Sorava and crossed my arms. It was Charlene, or as she was known a long time ago, Elizabeth. That traitor was here. Her face lit up and a hopeful smile spread across her face.

"Skrava! Where are my friends?! Tell me where they are and I'll make sure your death is as painless as possible!" I shouted ignoring Elizabeth.

"How could you be free already?! That's impossible!" She exclaimed. I grit my teeth and thrust my hand forward. A massive white beam erupted from my palm. She caught it with both hands and split it in two. She threw both halves behind her and when they hit the ground they exploded causing the ground there to shatter. "No. You can't possibly be in control. NO!" She evaporated into a black mist. "You won't kill me! I am Darkness! I am Destruction! I. Am. WAR!" The black mist spread out and evaporated.

I sighed and stood up straight. Skrava was gone. Odd, she left Elizabeth behind. I could've sworn she was working with her. I walked over to her and helped her to her feet.

"Thalia!" She wrapped her arms around me. "You're back!"

"Back? What do you mean?"

"You were under Skrava's control. She turned your own darkness against you." She expained letting go of me.

"What?" I was under... What?


	10. Ch10: A visit from a fog

**Here's ch.10. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

"What do you mean I was under her control?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"Skrava can manipulate the darkness inside you. Make it grow, become unstable, you name it." She explained. "When she took your friends, your anger skyrocketed. If Skrava hadn't taken control of you then you would have unleashed your anger on her. Not earth and it's people." Wait, did I hear her correctly? Did I... Did I destroy earth?

"Is earth... Destroyed?" I asked fearing the answer. She shook her head.

"It isn't. I can sense it's presence. But you did alot of damage to it." I heaved a sigh of relief. Thank goodness. I'd never forgive myself if I destroyed earth. I turned towards Albatross and knelt down next to him.

"Thank you." I closed his eyes. "Rest in Peace."

"You are life. Not just destruction." Elizabeth stated.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"You're vulnerable Thalia. If Skrava can control your mind like she did before, then you and all of the universes are both in trouble." She explained.

"Ok... But what do you mean, 'I am Life'?" She smirked.

"You and Skrava are opposites. But also two halves of the same being. But, according to Annabeth, you and her are also two halves of one being." She explained. "So, if Annabeth is right, then you have been split into three beings. If you were to absorb both Skrava and Annabeth then you would be whole again, and have the power to bend the very fabric of reality." Huh? Is she telling me that I'm actually... Some kind of copy?

"If we're all just parts of the same being. Then who is the original?" She gave me a saddened look.

"I'm sorry. I wish I knew more." I sighed. Figures. I'll never get answers. Atleast I remember most things. Destroying that locket returned most of my memory. But not all of it.

I stood up straight and looked around at my surroundings. This looks like the palace in... the Devine Zone? When did I get here? And why am I not on earth? I groaned and held my head. I get a headache just thinking about it.

"Let's just leave." I walked over to the wall and placed my palm against it. I closed my eyes and waited till I could feel the dark energy in my palm. Now, where to go... Maybe earth? No, I need to go after Skrava. But where did she go... Wait a minute.. "The Spirit world." I opened my eyes and watched as the symbols scattered around the wall. Forming a huge circle. I removed my hand and took a step back.

"After all these years. We're finally returning to the spirit world." Elizabeth stated. I nodded.

"Yes." Elizabeth smiled and walked through the portal. She may be kind towards me right now but, I'm keeping my eye on her. I took a deep breath and stepped through the portal.

On the other side everything was colder. Everything was darker. It was as if a thick shroud surrounded the very essence of this world. It was as if the planet was dying. I could practically feel the plants, animals, and otyer spirits crying out in agony. Skrava's hold on this world was plain as day. But I intend to break it. And her.

"I didn't know Skrava was draining the spirit world of it's energy." Elzabeth said sadly. "She must pay for this."

"She will. I'll make sure of it." She'll pay for a lot of things. And if my friends aren't alive and unharmed then I'll make sure her death is slow and painful. Suddenly, a thick fog began rolling toward us quickly. It swirled around us. Shrouding us, yet keeping it's distance.

"So you've finally returned." A voice boomed. I cringed at the sound and fell to my knees. The voice, it sent a strange feeling throughout my body. "The spirit of light finally reenters her home. Eight millenia in the physical world. You spent eight millenia in the physical world."

"Thalia, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked placing her hand on my shoulder. Her voice was echoes and sounded far away. What was happening?

"Your blade. Shadowmere I beleve you called it. You have defiled it's original form." My pocket began to vibrate. The blade hidden within slithered out like a cobra. Ready to strike on it's unwary pray. The blade floated out in front of me and began to glow. "The Unbreakable sword, some called this. The blade that struck down a billion demons. The blade that blinded the one who see's everything." It grew brighter and brighter, and when the light finally died down and shadowmere was back to how it looked before. Only it was different. On the blade itself, a dragon design slithered from the hilt to the tip. "The blade that slayed the dragons. Rightfully, it is yours. It always will be. You are the only one who can weild this boade without going mad. The power it holds is too much for any mortal, spirit, or demon to hold." It floated down and laid itself gently on the ground before me. As if someone were offering it to me.

"Who... Who are you?" I choked out.

"I am the one who knows all. I have watched you closely since your journey into the physical world. I know everything about you and your past." He answered. What? He knows... Everything? Maybe he can tell me everything I can't remember.

"Can you tell me everything about my past?"

"In due time Thalia, you will remember. But for now, use the mighty Shadowmere to slay your other half, so you may be whole again." The fog began to disperse. "Find me in the forest of lost souls. I will await your arival, or Skrava's."

The fog vanished as quickly as it came and the strange feeling vanished with it. I stared down at Shadowmere. It's red blade glistened up at me. The blade that slayed the dragons? The blade that blinded the one who see's all? Why doesn't anyone gve me straight answers. I stood up and lifted Shadowmere of the ground gently with both hands. As it left the ground it's black sheeth formed were it sat. It too had a drag design. Only the dragon was red. It looked nice against the black background. I ligted it too of the ground and slid her into her home.

"What happened?" I turned to Elizabeth and strapped Shadowmere to my back.

"I just found a way to get my answers."

* * *

**who is this strange new spirit? Is he or she really willing to answer Thalia's questions? Or is it a setup? And what is the history behind Shadowmere? Keep reading to find out.**


	11. Ch11: The Change

**Here's ch.11. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

"A way to get to get your answers?" She scrucnhed her brow. "How? And what about that fog? What was it?"

"It was a spirit." I explained. "And he told me I would find my answers." She arched her brow.

"Are you sure it was a he? I got you to believe I was a he two years ago. This spirit could be doing the same thing." I suppose this spirit could be. But why would he or she want to be so secretive? Who is this spirit anyway? It never gave me a name.

"There's only one way to find out. I must defeat Skrava and reach the Forest of Lost Souls." She gasped.

"The forest of lost souls?! Why would anyone want to go to that dreadful place?!" She exclaimed.

"That's where he told me to meet him."

"Thalia. The forest of lost souls is exactly what the name implies. Noone who ever ventures in there comes back out." She grabbed my arm. "Please, Thalia you can't go in that awful forest!"

"Calm down Elizabeth! I'll be fine. I can handle myself."

"But-."

"No buts! I'm going in that forest after Skrava is defeated. I need to know about my past. Who I am. Why I'm here." She gave me a saddened look.

"Ok. But I'm coming with you." I smiked.

"That's the spirit." She arched her brow and gave me a confused look.

"You're acting a little different since Annabeth was killed. You okay?"

"What do you mean? I'm not acting different."

"Actually yes you are. You're more... Adventurous now. Before you would've been discouraged by my warning." What? What's she talking about? Sure after Annabeth was killed I have been feeling a bit more up-beat. But what does that have to di with anything. "Wait a minute... Your eyes." I scrucnhed my brow.

"What?"

"Your eyes aren't red anymore. They're... Gray." Grey? I looked around for something to see my reflection in. A puddle of water... I guess that will have to do. I walke over to the clear liquid and peered down at it. I saw nothing staring back.

"Oh right... Vampire." I mummbled.

"I think you reunited with Annabeth." I looked back at her and crossed my arms.

"How is that possible? I never even absorbed her."

"That's because you didn't need to. When you killed her her soul was transfered int your body. And with her back where she belongs, you're more powerful than Skrava could ever dream of being. You could take her on blindfolded now. Not saying you should but you could." She explained. What? Are... Are we really that powerful together? That seems like alot of power for one person to hold. I shook away the feeling and smirked.

"Then Skrava is going down." I grabbed her arm. "Let's go. If my memory is correct there's a village nearby." She nodded.

"That's right, it's full of chipmunks. They're monks so, try not to destroy them." She said reffering to the human temple two years ago.

"Hey that was Salazar, not me." I said pulling her forward. "Now come on. The sooner we defeat Skrava the better."

"Agreed." I let go if her arm and started skipping in the direction of the town. I froze in my tracks after about six skips.

"Was I just skipping?" I asked her in embarrassment.

"Yes. As you absorb your other parts you're going to experience changes in personality and behavior. You'll recover everything you lost when you seperated. With Annabeth, you'll start recovering moreof the innocence you had before. And I imagine with Skrava you'll recover darker attributes. I think when this is over you'll be a femi-goth." She explained.

"Femi-what?"

"Femi-goth. You know, a feminen goth." I blinked twice and shrugged.

"Ok." I restarted my skipping and began humming a little tune.

* * *

**As Thalia's personality changes. Does the fate of earth change as well? And what of the forest of lost souls? Will she make it in and back out again? Keep reading and find out. :) (Btw. If I spelled feminen wrong please tell me.)**


	12. Ch12: Anger Beyond Reckoning

**Here's ch.12. Enjoy :)**

* * *

I continued to skip through the forest. The spiritual energy fluttered in and out of my body. It felt funny. Yet, normal. It felt strange skipping around but I just couldn't stop. It was... Fun.

"Hey Thalia, can you slow down a bit?" I stopped skipping and looked back at her.

"Why don't you walk faster slowpoke?" I teased skipping back to her.

"Wow. Absorbing Annabeth caused a massive change. But Absorbing Skrava should balance you out again." She stated. I chuckled and skipped on ahead again. I could hear her groan behind me.

"Come on slowpoke! Skrava's not gonna beat herself!" I called back to her. Suddenly, a black streak exploded ahead of me. I looked back at where Elizabeth was standing and smiled. She was gone. "Now that's more like it!" I sprinted after her. Running faster and faster until the environment was but a blur around me. Soon, I could see Elizabeth running ahead of me.

"Who's the slowpoke now?" She boasted.

"Ha! Still you!" I replied charging ahead of her. I smirked and turned around. Running backwards now.

"Showoff!" She called after me. I hopped into the air and landed into a skidding stop. She followed suit and stopped next to me.

"That was fun."

"Yeah. Do you have any idea how long it's been since we've raced?"

"Seven million, four-hundred twenty-five thousand, six hundred and twenty-two years." I answered. She chuckled.

"Yep. That's quite a long time." Her smile faded. "Listen, Thalia I'm sorry for everything that happened two years ago."

"It's fine. You are forgiven." She smiled at me, and threw her arms around me.

"Thank you." I returned the hug.

"You're welcome." She let go and took a step back. I caught her and pressed my lips to hers. I pulled back just as quickly as I went in, and backed up a few steps. I have no idea why I just did that.

"Why-?"

"Let's go." I said quickly changing the subject. I really didn't want to talk about it. "With each second we waste Skrava's power grows. And Shadowmere's just itching to to taste her blood." She grunted.

"I see there's still bits of your old personality in their somewhere." She smiled at me seductively. "But it doesn't change much." Elizabeth walked past me, grabbing my arm on the way by. "Let's go."

I could feel my face burning as she passed by. Why am I blushing?! This is unreal! I can't be... Falling for Elizabeth. For two reasons. One: we're both women, so it's irregular. Two: she's ELIZABETH! She betrayed me! I may forgive her but that doesn't mean I love her! I looked over at Elizabeth's face. Or do I? Feelings are so confusing! Emotions are so confusing. Well, technically everything is confusing now.

"Elizabeth. I have to ask you something." She turned to me. Signaling that I have her full attention. "Were we really a couple before I lost my memory?"

"I thought most of your memory was returned."

"Yeah, but alot of things are still blurry." She placed her hand in mine. Intertwining her fingers with mine. She brought her face close to mine until our noses were touching. Once again, my face burned.

"We were. Once, but two things happened that broke us apart." She answered. "One: Salazar. Two: I betrayed your trust. By aiding Salazar. I didn't realize it but... I helped him split you and Annabeth apart. Annabeth took your feelings for me with her, you took your hatred." A look of sadness fell across her face. "I did what I did to protect you. He told me he found a way to make even immortals experience mortality. He told me you would die if I didn't help him." My heart felt heavy. She did, what she did... To protect me? And I hated her for it... What kind of person am I?...What kind of spirit am I?

"I'm sorry. For hating you. I had no idea you were working with him... To keep me safe."

"Don't worry about it. Salazar is dead. I won't ever betray you again. I promise." I couldn't help but smile.

"I'll hold you to that." I pressed my lips to hers again. This time she returned the kiss. We both pulled back at the same time.

"Maybe we should save this for another time. We'd hate to get caught like this." I nodded in agreement.

"Well, well, well." Oh crap. Even a deaf person could recognize this voice. I quickly let go of Elizabeth's hand and drew Shadowmere.

"Skrava!" She smiled wickedly down at me.

"If I had known you'd be getting that chummy with Lizzy. I would've called first." She joked.

"Where are my friends?!"

"Dead." She answered tossing a little red object at my feet. I looked down at it cautiously. My eyes widened. I could feel my heart beat quickening. My grip around Shadowmere's hilt greatened until my knuckled turned pale. The object was Alvin's cap. Covered in blood. Fresh blood.

3rd Person POV:

Thalia's eyes began to glow bright white. The wind around her began to pick up. Blowing faster, and faster. Elizabeth knew what was coming and sprinted for cover.

"I will RIP YOUR FLESH FROM YOUR BONES!" Thalia shouted in absolute anger. Her voice was mixed with what seemed like thousands of other voices.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Elizabeth shouted at Skrava.

"I have just sealed the end of the physical world!" She called back smiling wickedly. She threw back her head and let out a wicked laugh.

"You fool. She'll end you first." Elizabeth mummbled.

* * *

**thalia's true darkside has been unleashed. Will Skrava get what she wants? Will the physical world come to an end? Or will it end with Skrava's head on a spike? Or both? Keep reading to find out.**


	13. Ch13: Power Beyond Controlling

**Here's ch.13. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

She killed them! She killed my friends! She will pay for this in BLOOD!

"Thalia! You will do my bidding! Destroy the physical world!" Skrava shouted raising her hands out before her. I raised Shadowmere in a ready position and took a step towards her. "You will do as I say!" I took another step forward and smiled wickedly.

"No. You will die in agony." I said. My voice boomed. A thousand angry souls ready to strike out with all of their might. I charged at her and swung at her head. She ducked and jumped backwards. Landing a good ten feet from me.

"You will be the one to die!" She shouted. She thrusted her hand forward and dark energy exploded from her palm. I let go of Shadowmere with one hand and caught the beam. I closed my hand around it and threw it behind me.

"You are not stronger than me. You are but a bug to be squashed under my boot!" I shouted charging at her again. I swung at her head, then her stomach, then her neck. She easily dodged all three attacks, and jumped backward again. She let out a wail of anger and sent blast after blast of dark energy at me. I charged forward and let the blasts hit me at full force. I didn't slow down, I didn't falter. The blasts felt like feathers being blown in my face.

Her eyes widened. She backward repeatedly. Sending a blast each time she landed. I let out an angry scream and caught her by her throat. I brought back shadowmere to deliver the final blow, as the blade fell upon her head she evaporated into a black mist.

"It will not be that easy! You WILL be mine to control!" She reformed thirty feet from me and raised her hands above he head. A massive purple ball appeared above her head. "Now, DIE!" She thrust her hands forward and the energy exploded towards me.

I resheathed shadowmere and charged at it. I thrst my hand forward and a collumn of whit energy exploded from my palm. It connected with her bladt and instantly consumed it. I could hear Skrava scream in terror as it hurtled toward her. I let the blast continue on it's own and a massive explosion erupted in front of me. It sent a blinding white light in all directions. I sheilded my eyes and waited for it to die down.

When it did, I walked over to where she was standing and drew Shadowmere. A smoke cloud surrounded where she once stood. It cleared out in seconds. Revealing an injured Skrava. She looked up at me in absolute horror. I plucked her up by her neck and cocked back Shadowmere.

"Have mercy." She pleaded.

"Sorry. All out of mercy." I drove shadowmere down upon her shoulder. It cut through her arm like butter. She let out a cry of pain. Bright red blood sprayed out of her arm like a water spout. Blood dripped out of her mouth slowly. I did the same thing to her other arm. Making sure it took two hacks to cut all the way through.

"Please... Please... Thalia, don't kill me. Please!" She begged. "Your friends. They're still alive! I hid them, in the forest of lost souls. I can help you get them back!"

"Thanks for the tip. Doesn't change that fact. That your reign in this world is over. Our never-ending battle is over. I. Have. WON." I growled. "This is for Albatross. And everyone else you've killed you bitch!" I drove shadowmere into her mouth. Forcing the blade out the back of her head. I ripped it out and thew her behind me like a rag-doll.

I turned to face her and sheathed Shadowmere. Blood spewed from each and every wound on her body. Slowly, her skin began to desintegrate. Then her muscle, then her organs and finally her bones. A beam of dark energy exploded from her ashes and impacted against my chest. I stummbled back ward and fell to my back. My vision began to blur and wobble as I faded out of consciousness.

**skrava is defeated. But what was that energy, and what did it do to Thalia? Keep reading to find out. (BTW. This story is far from over. There's atleast another 8 chapters or so. I was gonna end it here but i have gotten more reviews on this story by the 11th chapter than I did "Darkness Inside." So as a gift to say thanks the story shakl continue.) :)**


	14. Ch14: Whole Again

**Here's ch.14. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

I groaned and held my head. Everything felt fuzzy. My chest felt like it got hit by a semi. I sat up and looked down at my body. It was wrapped in bandages. My jacket was gone, my shirt was gone, and my bra was gone. The only thing covering my chest was gauze. Even my pants were gone. My legs were wrapped in gaze but my panties were still in place. Thankfully.

I was sitting on a bed. A bed with soft red silk sheets. I looked around at the room I was in. There was a fireplace on the wall not too far from me. There were carvings of dragons decorating the room. Shelves lined with books decorated each wall. A small table sat a few feet from me. A bottle filled with red liquid sat upon the table with two wine glasses next to it.

"So, you're finally awake." A small man said while entering the room. He had dark brown hair, green eyes and a scar stretched across his face from his upper right forehead to his lower jaw. "You have been unconscious for three weeks. But, soul transference usually has that effect."

"Soul transference?"

"When you killed Skrava. Her soul was transfered into your body. Normally, because of ur power you would've been unaffected physically. But you were affected this time. It caused serious damage to your ribs, legs and arms. Nothing too serious, but your ribs are brused and so are the bones in your arms and legs." He explained.

"Who are you?"

"I am Ko. Many call me, the soul eater." He smiled. "But you need not worry. I wouldn't dare challenge you. I wouldn't last a millisecond against you."

"Where are my clothes?"

"I removed them so that it would be easier to treat your body." He explained. "Besides. A spirit of your stature deserves some of your old clothing."

"What about Shadowmere? And Elizabeth?"

"Your sword is right next to you. I know that legend behind that sword. I wouldn't dare touch it's hilt." He said motioning to floor in front of me. "As for your friend. She is resting in the other room." I looked down at the floor and clear as day, Shadowmere lay undisturbed. I scooped her up and lay her on the bed beside me.

"Ok. You said something about my old clothes." He chuckled and walked over to the door.

"Wait here." He walked out of the room, leaving the door open behind him. I looked down at the bed sheets. I really hope my old clothing isn't too ugly. I lifted shadowmere off the bed and removed her from her sheath. The crimson red blade glistened in the dim light. A small ringing noise emitted from the blade. I could remember each and every soul this blade had taken. The dragons that were slain. The demons that were slaughtered. Many things were still a blur. But I could remember more than I did before. Absorbing Skrava really brought back many memories. Including the dragons reign over earth in ancient times. Ko walked in the room carrying a smallstack of clothes.

"Here you are." He saiding setting them on the bed next to me. I quickly sheethed shadowmere and lifted up the clothes. I arched my brow. The outfit consisted of black skinny leather jeans that almost looked like vinyl. A black sleeveless leather jacket with a hood that also looked like vinyl and black combat boots.

"You call these old?"

"These were your most recent clothing. Would you rather I have gotten you some clothing from the stone age?" I chuckled.

"Good point." I motioned for him to leave the room. "You mind?"

"Ofcourse." He did a little bow. "It's an honor to hav you in my home." He stood up straight and left the room.

"Wait." He peeked back in the door. "I'd like to have my gloves back." He chuckled.

"I'll bring them right to you."

"And, a shirt?"

"Ofcourse." He left the room closing the door behind him. I slipped on the jeans and then the boots. The waist line of the jeans looked like one you'd find on those stretchy jeans. The boots looked like something a dedicated goth on would wear. And the jacket. Wasn't that bad actually. I liked the outfit, but the jeans were a little... Revealing. Not that they showed skin. But they showed the shape of my butt in detail. Begs the question. Was I a slut in my past? Or did I just like tight clothing?

The door opened slowly and Ko came walking in the door. He was carrying a black t-shirt, and my spiked fingerless gloves that reached nearly up to my elbow.

"Thank you." I said standing up and taking the objects from him.

"Your friend is awake. Come join us in the living room when you're done." He said leaving the room. I nodded as he left the room. I slipped on the shirt, then the jacket. I paused and goanced down at the marking on my palm. It seemed to glow in the dim light.

"If I'm life, and not just destruction. Then is this marking more than just a conduit for evil?" I mummbled. I closed my hand and slipped a glove on my left hand, then my right. I strapped Shadowmere on my back and walked over to the door. I'll get answers soon enough. And Alvin and the others bette be alive. If they're not. I'll split from Skrava again just so I can make her experience her death one more time.

I pushed open the door and made my to the living room.

* * *

**Skrava is defeated and Thalia is whole again. All that remains is to go to the Forest of Lost Souls and meet with the mysterious spirit. and retrieve her friends in the process. Will it all be smooth sailing from here or will something happen that will change the course of Thalia's fate. Keep reading and find out.**


	15. Author's note

**this story is going to end in three chapters. But the third one will focus on a certain detail in this story. Carzymofo. I know I told u the sequal to this one would be about her trying to fit in in the normal world. But I got a better Idea. It's not going to be as Happy as most of you have hoped but there will be happy moments. And a little twist that will render Thalia's powers useless. As for the guest who reviewed for chapter 12. Thalia can't fall for Alvin because everyone voted against it. Btw. Anyone who guesses what the third story will be about will get a shoutout. That's about all I can give you. I suck at drawing otherwise I'd offer a drawing of some sort. Hell if i was good at drawing I'd have a picture of Thalia drawn out. I'd have a picture of every major character drawn. Oh and the prequal that will tell about Thalia's past is beind put on hold. I'll get it done but I wanna work on the third book first. I just love the idea. Again if you can guess what the third one will be about you get a shoutout. :)**

**SPOILER ALERT: Thalia will Sing in the third one.**


	16. Ch15: Hidden Darkness

**Here's ch.15. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

I walked into the living room and crossed my arms. Elizabeth was sitting on the couch. She was wearing an outfit similar to mine. But she was wearing a belly shirt. And no gloves.

"Thalia." She said standing up. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me. "You're alright." I returned the hug.

"I'm tougher than that. It'll take more than Skrava to bring me down." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Your eyes are red again. Absorbing Skrava did it's job." I smiled.

"Good. I just hope she never comes back." I paused. "We still have Salazar to deal with." She shook her head vigorously.

"No. Albatross and I took care of him. He'll never bother us again." I closed my eyes. Salazar is... Dead? Truly? Dead... Then all of those people who died two years ago didn't go unavenged.

"If you two are done. I believe you have a prior engagement with the spirit of knowledge." Ko said interupting us. "He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Right." I said as Elizabeth and I let go of eachother. "Let's be off then."

"Wait, before you go. I have something for you." He said reaching into a small wooden box in the middle of the room. "Something the one you call mother would want you to have." He pulled out a decent sized golden circle. It was bigger than my palm, and wider than both my hands. A little chain dangled off the side. He handed the object to me carefully. I accepted the gift and turned it over.

"A compass?" I asked.

"Not just any compass. But the golden compass. It alone has the power to lead you through the forest of lost souls. It will take you to your destination and then back out." He explained. "Only the most powerful spirits can activate it's power. Considering you beat Skrava like she was a mortal. You have the power to unlock the secrets of the golden compass." I adjusted the chain around my neck and grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

"Thank you."

"Be careful in the forest. Few who enter, ever leave alive." He warned. "Your friends may already be dead."

"I'll destroy the damn forest if they are." He looked taken back by my response.

"You're just as destructive as I expected. It's hard to believe that the all-maker created you to bring balance to the universe, since your moral compass sways more towards evil than good." I grit my teeth and lunged at him. I caught him by his throat and slammed him to the ground.

"You may have helped me. But if you call me evil again. I'll kill you. I am not evil." I growled.

"That sentence... Says otherwise." He choked out. I let my claws grow and raised my hand to attack. Something wrapped around my wrist and prevented it from moving forward. I peered back at my hand and my anger seemed to fade. Elizabeth was holding my hand at bay.

"Thalia. You care too much about what people think you are. For years, you've been told who you are and where you come from. But I think you shouldn't care about your past. What you were or what you did in the past doesn't matter. What you do now does." She stated. I loosened my grip on his throat and let go. I stood up and made my claws go away.

"You're right." She let go of my wrist. Allowing my to cross my arms. "Let's just go. We need to find my friends."

"And the spirit?"

"To hell with him. My only concern is my friends." She smiled.

"Then lets go get them." I smiled back, and nodded. She led the way out of the cabbin and into the darkness of the night. I took a deep breath as she led me across the yard. I could feel something nearby... Something dark. Something powerful. It felt alive... Yet dead. I looked around and stopped in my tracks. Elizabeth was nearly yanked off her feet when I stopped.

"What are you?" I mummbled.

"Is something wrong Thalia?" I didn't take my eyes off of the treeline. Whatever it was was watching us from in there.

"There's something in the woods. It's just watching us. Like it's stalking a prey." I answered.

"It's probabaly nothing. Come on. The more time we waste the closet you come to never seeing your friends again." She said pulling me along. I couldn't take my eyes off the woods. I could hear a maniacle laugh echoing through my mind.

"All will be revealed soon. My little puppet." A sinister voice said before the laughing continued. The laughing faded slowly as we got farther and farther from the forest. The voice was.. Familiar, yet foriegn. Who was this? It's not Salazar. I'd know his voice anywhere... Plus it's a woman's voice. But if it's not him... Then who is it? And why did this person call me it's puppet? Maybe I do need to talk to that spirit after all.

"That forest isn't far Thalia. We'll be there in about ten minutes." Elizabeth stated. I shook my head.

"Yeah ok. Let's just, get there." I looked back at the forest and sighed. I hate not knowing anything.

* * *

**who was that being? And why did she call Thalia her puppet? And is there more Darkness inside of Thalia than expected? Will Thalia get the others out safely? Or will Darkness Rise? Keep reading and find out.**


	17. Ch16: The Forest Of Lost Souls

**Here's ch.16. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

"Is something wrong? You've got that far-away look in your eye." I cleared my throat and held my head.

"Are we almost to the forest?" I asked changing the subject. She gave me a worried look.

"Are you ok? You've been acting differently ever since we left Ko's house."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't worry about me. I'm stronger than you give me credit for." She came to a sudden stop and grabbed my shoulder.

"Thalia. I know something's up. This whole time you've looked like you were somewhere else." She said sternly. "Now, tell me what's going on Thalia." I sighed.

"Back at the forest. I could hear a voice in my head." Her expression changed from worried to frightened.

"A voice? What did it say?!" She asked desperately.

"'All will be revealed soon. My little puppet.'" I answered. As I said this I couldn't help but feel as though I were in a trance. She turned away from me and began biting her nails.

"It couldn't be... She died a thousand years ago. Didn't she?" She mummbled. What? Who is she talking about?

"What aren't you telling me Elizabeth?"

"Nothing. You're just being paranoid. Let's go." She said smiling. I crossed my arms.

"Drop the fake smile, and tell me who that voice belonged to." Her smile faded.

"You're better off not knowing." I let out a low growl.

"You better be joking." She let out a quick gasp and regained her composure just as quick.

"Fine. The voice. It was female right?"

"Yes."

"Then it can only be one person. She was... Actually a part of you. Well, technically you were a part of her." She explained. What? I was a part of her? So... I'm not the original? "Her name is Serina. Like you she was once good. But evil entered her heart and consumed it. Many of the order of the gaurdians believed you would turn out the same. So as a precaution they split you and Skrava apart. As well as Annabeth apparently." Order of the Gaurdians? Who the hell?

"Who are the order of the gaurdians?"

"The Order of the Gaurdians, is an order of spirits, mortals, vampires, and even demon's who have dedicated themselves to protecting you." She explained. "I know you may have a lot of questions. Probably more than I could ever answer. So after We find your friends, I promise I'll take you to the other gaurdians and they will answer as many questions as they can."

"Other gaurdians? Wait, does that mean-?"

"Yes. I am a gaurdian. I always have been. Ever since you were first known to the world." I blinked a few times.

"And the spirit?"

"The fog. I've never met a spirit like that before. I'd advise you to take caution if you're going to meet him or her. He or she could very well be Serina or one of her servants." She warned. "Now let's go. Your friends could be in danger."

"Right." I followed her across the grassy field, and towards a creepy looking forest. The tree's were black, and the leaves were blood red. The ground in and around the forest was black and littered with red colored vines. The sky seemed to change color the closer we got to it. It went from the purple-blueish sky to a creepy dim-gray. "Please don't tell me my friends are in there."

"Unless you want me to lie." I sighed.

"Damn it." I mummbled. She came to a sudden stop and crossed her arms. "What?"

"I can't go with you."

"Why not?"

"The forest will test you Thalia. If you pass the tests it will alow you to find your friends safely." She explained.

"And if I fail?"

"Don't." I nodded, and made my way into the forest. Soon enough. I could see my breath. Even though it didn't feel cold at all. That was never a good sign.

"I was wondering when you would arive." A voice boomed. The voice echoed and changed. It was as if thousands of voices were talking. I cringed and held my head. The voice sent a massive stinging pain throughout my head and mind. "Oh yes. So much good, so much nobility hidden inside. Yet, your darkness threatens to consume everything. I look forward to watching you break." I stummble forward and caught myself on a branch. I stood up straight and crossed my arms.

"I won't break... I'm stronger than that." The voice let out a bloodcurddling laugh.

"Everyone breaks. All it takes is a little..." The ground in front of me opened into a massive whole. "Push." Something slammed into my back, causing me to stummble forward. I caught myself before I fell and chuckled. "Aww. She didn't fall." A cracking sound erupted below me. The ground was cracking vigorously. I slowly reached toward the branch. Suddenly, it shriveled into a stump. "Oops." I let out a scream as the ground vanished from under my feet.

I could hear the voices laughing as I fell into the never ending blackness.

* * *

**uh-oh. What's going on? Who are the voices speaking to Thalia? Who are the Gaurdians? Will Thalia pass the trials? Or will she suffer the punishment for failing? Keep reading and find out. (either the next chapter is the last one or the one after.)**


	18. Ch17: The Trials

**Here's ch.17. Enjoy :)**

* * *

I looked down at the rappidly rising black earth. I could still hear the voices laughing inside my head.

"Looks like we're going to have a chipmunk pancake for breakfeast." The voice joked. I brought my legs forward so I was falling legs first. I landed on the ground with a thud. Causing the ground to crack and fold. I stood up straight and crossed my arms.

"A little fall? That's all you have? I was expecting something a bit more will-breaking." The voic chuckled.

"I like this one. Maybe she'll prove more... Entertaining than the other group that came through here."

"Other group?" The voice let out a sinister laugh.

"Thalia?" My heart lit up like a christmas tree. I recognized the voice instantly.

"Alvin?" I turned around and smiled. Alvin and the others were standing in an open passage way. I took one step towards them and a man in a black robe stepped out behind them. He smiled at me wickedly. It was Salazar. He drew his sword and with one swing, took off Simon's head.

"Go on Thalia. Draw your sword." The voice beconned. One by one he cut them down. Letting their heads roll on the floor. I grasped Shadowmere's hilt. "Save them. You can save them. You can stop this."

"No. This has to be some sort of trick." By now only Alvin stood. He gave me a terrified look and then was struck down by Salazar. I closed my eyes and took quick deep breaths. I let go of the sword and opened my eyes. They were gone. Salazar was gone.

"Very good. You must learn to let go of everything you fear to lose. Otherwise, darkness will always remain dormant." The voice explained. "You have passed the first trial. Proceed into the next chamber for the second trial."

"How many trials are there?" I choked out. I will always be mentally scarred by that image.

"There are three Trials. They will seem real, and depending on your choices. May become real." I nodded and walked into the next room cautiously. When I entered the chamber my eyes widened.

"Woah." The chamber was sparkling with rivers of gold. Daimonds, emeralds, and all other types of jewels littered the room. I chuckled. "Gold? That's the second trial? Gold?" I let out a little laugh. "This trial is a joke."

"Things are not always what they seem." I scrunched my brow and examined the gold. I knelt down and stared at a little peice down by my foot. Small words were etched into the side.

"Durane Forum De' Morume." I read aloud. "Demon language." I looked up at the mountains of gold. "It's demon's gold. In other words. It's cursed."

"And you hold the missing peice. You wear it around your neck." I let out a quick gasp and looked down at the golden compass.

I pulled it off my neck and examined it. I could hear a demonic voice speaking in it's native language. I could understand it perfectly.

"All you must do is return the item and your trial is complete." I chuckled.

"Peice of cake." I went to toss it on the pile but stopped short. The item was beckoning me. Begging me not to let it go. I was tempted to keep it. Very tempted.

"Go ahead. Keep it. It will lead you to freedom." The voice beckoned. I narrowed my eyes at it. I could feel the power emitting off of it. Beckoning me. Tempting me. I closed my eyes and chucked it into the pile.

"Very good. Now comes te final trial. This one is the most difficult trial." A wall opened up revealing a rock with a slit in it. "You must give up your most prized posession." What? I removed Shadowmere from her hilt and examined the blade.

"You mean..."

"Yes. You must return her to her rightful home." I scrunched my brow and looked at the blood red blade. "When you show that you are worthy. It may be returned to you. But until then. You must return the legendary blade to it's resting place." I walked forward and laid the sheeth on the rock.

"Goodbye Shadowmere. My old friend." I slid Shadowmere into the rock and watched as it began to glow.

"You have passed all of the tials. Your friends are waiting in the next room. They are unharmed." I took a step back and watched the wall close shut. A ping of sadness spread through my body. I sighed and made my way into the next room. Sure as the day is long they were all there. Sitting all around the room as though they were imprisoned. Alvin was adjusting his hat and bouncing a little ball against the wall. Simon was sitting next to Jeanette talking about whatever they talk about. I may be smart but not even I can understand Simon sometimes. Theodore and Eleanor were playing twenty questions or something. And Brittany was filing her nails.

"Well, well, well. Those strange voices were tellig the truth." Their heads shot up when I spoke. Dropped the ball in surprise and Brittany chipped one of her nails. I could practically hear her mentally curse.

"Thalia? Are you actually here or is this another aparition created by these strange beings?" Simon asked. I could tell he was preparing himself for some kind of disappointment.

"Hey twinkletoes. Can you smack Simon for me? I'd do it but I'm just an aparition." I retorted sarcastically. Alvin chuckled.

"It really is you." He said. "Why is it every time we hang out we all end up being kidnapped?"

"I have no idea. Let's go. Those things said we're free to go." I said turning aroud. Suddenly a fog erupted intothe room and completely surrounded me.

"Well, this is unexpected." The fog boomed. "You actually passed the trials. Serina was right. You are a powerful one."

"The trials weren't that hard. It's as if they were testing a child." I retorted. The fog laughed.

"Alright Thalia. I have been given strict orders not to kill you. But I will be watching you closely." The fog began to disperse and evaporate. "Good luck Thalia. And enjoy your time wih your friends. They are not immortal like you." I scrunched my brow. He's right. I smiled. Maybe it's time to change that.

I turned to the others with a smile on my face. I motioned for them to follow me and led the way out of the chambers. Once we reached the place I fell in at the ground began rising. Lifting us back to the surface.

"I hope this is over. I'm getting tired of being kidnapped." Brittany groaned. I chuckled.

"I'm tired of having to safe you. So I've got an offer for all of you." I turned to them and crossed my arms. "How would you like to be vampires?"

The End?

* * *

**so how'd like the end? I'm going to put a poll on my profile. the question is going to be. Should the Chipmunks and Chipettes take the deal and become some of the last Vampires? It's gonna be up to all of you. :)**


End file.
